


Мелодия Встречи

by JaysWing2113



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysWing2113/pseuds/JaysWing2113
Summary: Будь у вас возможность встречи с семьей, которую вы потеряли, воспользовались бы вы этим шансом? Скорее всего, нет. Поэтому эта самая семья сама придет к вам в гости, да еще заставит покормить себя вашими запасами сладостей





	1. Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Ну.... для ответа в аск это вышло слишком большим, поэтому осторожно выкладываю сюда  
> ...надо учиться писать маленькими, но емкими текстами
> 
> Предлагаю под это послушать еще следующие песни:
> 
> Kano - Hello/how are you  
> Yuki Kajiura - Melody  
> Han Megumi - Hoshi no Kanaderu Uta

… — Кейлек!

Полуэльф, увлеченно рыскавший среди полок библиотеки Даларана, вздрогнул, услышав голос. Только не это. Только не она.

— Ты будешь поворачиваться к сестре или как? Знаешь, как сложно было к тебе вырваться?

— Я не понимаю, почему ты вообще решила меня навестить. Нет, я понимаю твои мотивы, но пожалей эти книги, — он устало провел рукой по корешку книг. Некоторые из них слабо засветились — отреагировали на прикосновения родственной магии. Может, последний раз их читал Крас, или еще кто-то из драконов — выяснять сейчас он не хотел.

— Ты дурак, — голос раздался ближе, а глаза тут же накрыли две холодные руки. — Я ни разу не жалела о том, что случилось тогда. Да, я сейчас скорее как часть проклятого артефакта — но пока я могу с тобой общаться, этого достаточно. И разницы, жива я или мертва, мне нет.

— Ты опять своей речью достала очередного героя и он от тебя отказался? — Калесгос подался вперед, высвобождаясь от рук собеседницы, и обернулся. Таресгоса была такой же, как и всегда — довольно красивая эльфийка c длинными синими волосами. Такие уже привычные рога, украшенные золотой лентой — сколько десятилетий ей потребовалось, чтобы принять себя с такими рогами, он уже и забыл. Но вот свой нынешний наряд она выбрала отличным от обычного — наверное, подарок нынешнего владельца. Или бывшего. Сестра постоянно меняла владельцев посохам - то ей они наскучивали, то они ее доставали. А то что ему каждый раз приходилось переписывать заклинание связи сущностей было для нее пустым звуком. Да и сам посох сейчас находился в ее руках, точнее, стоял, приложенный к одному из шкафов. Неужели захотела сменить владельца? — Тебе идет.

— Нет, просто я подумала, что ты захочешь меня увидеть, — она широко улыбнулась. 

— Ммм, — Кейлек нахмурился. — Опять заклинание сущности переписать? Какой-либо важной даты у нас я не помню, поэтому… Больно.

— А нечего строить из себя идиота, — фыркнула Таресгоса, ставя еще один щелбан. — Не прикидывайся глупее, чем ты есть. Сестре разве нужен повод, чтобы увидеться с братом?

— Братом, который тебя убил? Сомневаюсь. Да прекрати ты уже! — в третий раз он успел схватить ее за руку. — Тари, я серьезно.

— Я тоже, — она смотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Я не жалею о том, что спасла тебя. Я не жалею о том, что стала призраком в заточении. Я не жалею о своем выборе. Ты тоже много раз рисковал собой ради меня — и тоже мог умереть. Просто в тот раз не повезло мне.

— Ты как была глупым дракончиком, доверяющим взрослым, так и осталась им, — усмехнулся Калесгос. 

— А ты остался колеблющимся идиотом, — улыбнулась эльфийка. — Чего тут делаешь?

— Хотел взять несколько книг почитать, — отпустив сестру, он вновь повернулся к книжным полкам. — Среди здешних магов ходят слухи, что во время очередного астрономического события усиливаются некоторые артефакты. Мне вот и стало интересно, с чего такие слухи поползли. Событие редкое, даже реже чем Объятие, — он попытался подавить горечь, которая тут же вспомнилась на это событие. — Поэтому мы с тобой его не заставали. Хотел сначала поискать здесь, а потом в Нексусе. 

— Звучит интересно, — от нахмуренности, вызванной перепалкой, на лице Тари не осталось и следа — исследования ее всегда захватывали с головой. — Почему не с Нексуса?

— Слухи все-таки среди младших магов распространены, так что это может оказаться… м…пустышкой, так обычно говорят. Да и, — он улыбнулся. — У некоторых здешних авторов просто талант на магические описания, захватывает.

— Да ну? — Таресгоса скептически изогнула бровь. — Показывай давай.

— Хм… — Калесгос посмотрел на книги, что поставил совсем недавно. У них еще будет время обсудить то, что они начали — а сейчас было правильно выбрать книги. Жалко, что они пострадают, но зато остальные будут спасены. Да и почему бы даже после… случившегося, почему бы не сделать ей приятно? — Ты всегда любила теорию элементальной магии, так что… — достав одну из книг в ярко-зеленой обложке, он повернулся к сестре. — Это тебе должно понравится.

— Хм… — взяв книгу, она бегло прочитала строчки. — Да, необычный язык и подача. Сколько лет этой книге?

— Около сорока, — вновь вернувшись к своим поискам, он достал очередной том. — Мне понравилось, как излагают базовые элементы в разграничении магии и шаманизма. Видно, что автор потратил не одно десятилетие на изучение этого вопроса.

— Эльф? — не отрываясь от книги пробормотала Таресгоса, присаживаясь на стоящий рядом стол. Стула, стоявшего рядом, она, как и всегда, не заметила. — Хм… О, он даже подробно расписывает, какие виды элементалей встречаются.

— Человек, — пролистав книгу, Кейлек вернул ее на место и потянулся за следующей. — Сразу видно, труд всей жизни. Неужели бы не хотелось тебе изучать его будучи живой?

— Не привяжи ты мою сущность к этому миру, я бы вообще не узнала о существовании подобного, — не отрываясь от чтения произнесла эльфийка, махая рукой. — Я не виню тебя ни в чем. Перестань и ты винить себя.

— Как будто это так просто, — достав очередную книгу, полуэльф тоже погрузился в чтение. — Я должен был предупредить тебя, что там ловушка, я должен был…

— И сейчас был бы с нашими родными на той стороне, а наша стая уничтожена.

— Я ее в любом случае развалил.

— Но она жива. А без тебя она была бы уничтожена.

— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, — усмехнулся Калесгос, закрывая книгу и глядя прямо на сестру, что оторвалась от своей. — Может, хватит меня оправдывать? Ведь факты говорят, что я виноват в твоей смерти, я виноват в развале стаи, я…

— Я тебя не оправдываю, — улыбнувшись, Таресгоса отложила книгу в сторону и, подойдя к брату, мягко взяла его за руки. — Я дополняю твои факты. Да, я погибла из-за тебя, — Кейлек усмехнулся и тут же получил ощутимый тычок в бок. — Но я защищала того, кто раз за разом спасал меня. Да, под твоим командованием стая распалась — но ты сам считаешь, что это лучший вариант для них. Это не оправдание, это лишь расширение твоих фактов. Посмотри на то хорошее, что ты сделал.

— Что, привязал твою сущность к этой палке, чтобы победить, если дело дойдет до голосования? — в этот раз она поставила ему щелбан. — Или обеспечил защиту артефактов уже после того, как один из них уничтожил остров с жителями?

— Зато я все еще могу быть с тобой и читать тебе нотации, — Тари мягко обняла его, поглаживая по голове, успокаивая как маленького ребенка, в то время как Кейлек вцепился в нее, словно она вот-вот исчезнет. — Я могу помочь тебе справиться с тем, чтобы ты жил дальше за нас двоих. Все совершают ошибки. И на мой взгляд, твои ошибки поправимы. Да, ты не вернешь меня, ты не вернешь тех людей. Но ты можешь предотвратить, если это случится снова. 

— Ты же опять меня оправдываешь, — усмехнулся он, закрывая глаза.

— Я дополняю твои факты, дурак, — эльфийка несильно дернула его за прядь волос. — Сколько раз я должна тебе это повторить?

— Без понятия.

— Я тоже. Так что… Это что, копия наших записей про изломы магии в движении из Нексуса?

— Лучше, это рукопись наших записей про изломы магии в движении из Нексуса. Судя по записям, Кориалстраз отдал эту книгу сюда и хорошо ее запечатал, все-таки идти к синим драконам тогда было самоубийством. Не каждый снимет печать, хотя, судя по ее состоянию, пытались многие.

— Ты смог?

— Естественно.

— Так, я хочу почитать, отпускай меня.

— А может, я не хочу? — улыбнулся Калесгос, вновь закрывая глаза и сильнее обнимая сестру. Как же ему не хватало таких вот перепалок с ней. Будь он тогда чуточку быстрее, если бы он не позволил себе попасть в ту ловушку…

— Ну знаешь, — Таресгоса улыбнулась в ответ, продолжая успокаивающе гладить его по голове. — Может, найдем более подходящее место?

— Что, книга интереснее меня?

— Ну Кейлек!


	2. Библиотека (мелодия)

— Держи.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Тари, принимая из рук брата кружку с чаем. Напиток был с резким, но приятным ароматом — какие-то фрукты и травы, но распознать по запаху она не могла. — Как ты в библиотеке построил такое укромное местечко?

— Помог здешним библиотекарям прибраться, дополнил их коллекцию своими редкими книгами, взамен попросил обустроить этот угол, — усмехнулся Кейлек, присаживаясь рядом и пододвигая к ним двоим столик с различными сладостями, начиная от совсем крошечных конфет и заканчивая огромным пирожным, которое больше смахивало на торт. Под восхищенные вздохи собеседницы, он завел старинную музыкальную шкатулку, что тоже нашел при уборке. Мелодия была тихой, но, как ему казалось, подходила для нынешней ситуации. — Конечно, Кирин-Тор дал мне комнату, но я предпочитаю работать здесь, если дело касается теории. Главное — не засорить все крошками. 

— Слушай, ты местную кондитерскую ограбил? — заворожено произнесла эльфйика, осторожно дуя на чай, чтобы он поскорее остыл — привычка не использовать магию в бытовых вопросах, привитая ей еще в детстве одним небезызвестным драконом, что тоже не было свойственно их виду. И здесь он отличился: такого обилия сладостей она не видела давно. Вот уж и правда, сладкоежка. — Мне во-о-о-он то беленькое, с ягодами которое. Да, его!

— Предположим, я и вправду ограбил кондитерскую, — Калесгос послушно положил выбранное пирожное на тарелку и протянул сестре, но, увидев ее занятые руки, вздохнул и, прочитав заклинание, заставил тарелку левитировать возле ее обладательницы. — Поедание этих сладостей сделает тебя моей соучастницей.

— Пожалуй, в этом деле я не против ей побыть, — довольно усмехнулась Таресгоса, придвигая колени к себе и громко отпивая чай. Тарелка с пирожным слегка наклонилась, словно предлагая себя, но драконица лишь покачала головой. — Но все равно, на тебя похоже.

— Что это?

— Да все, — она пожала плечами, окидывая помещение взглядом. После встречи, парочка набрала стопку интересующих их книг и направилась в небольшую комнату, что располагалась прямо в библиотеке. Как ей потом объяснил Кейлек, раньше это была кладовая, но он, приведя ее в порядок, убедил библиотекарей отдать комнату ему, и, добавив парочку вещей в виде дивана и дополнительных книжных полок, обустроил здесь довольно удобное место для чтения книг. И не только, хмыкнула она про себя, замечая на стенах свежую краску — скорее всего, найдя интересную теорию, тут же пытался ее испробовать, и не всегда выходило аккуратно. — Вместо того, чтобы жить в пещерах, как все, чаще всего я будила тебя в месте, где ты часто экспериментировал с магией или в нашем хранилище.

— Что такого в том, что синему дракону интересна магия? — с притворной обидой протянул полуэльф, держа кружку в одной рукой, а второй накрывая их обоим пледом. — Как будто это неправильно.

— С этим проблем нет, — Тари, отпуская кружку с чаем и позволяя ей левитировать, взяла конец пледа и обернула его вокруг себя, после чего вновь взяла кружку в свои руки. — Но обычно драконы с таким интересом рассматривают только одно направление магии. Тебя же интересовало вообще все.

— Вся магия основана на математике, я считаю так, — усевшись поудобнее, он отпил из кружки. — Значит, для расшифровки любого заклинания достаточно знать его «базовую» формулу, а оттуда уже строить ветки. Меня интересовало тогда именно это.

— А сейчас? — она бросила взгляд на стопку книг, что расположилась рядом с диваном на полу. Еще парочка все еще летала по комнате, открытые на определенных страницах. Шкатулка замолчала, но эльфийка, щелкнув пальцами, заставила ее играть снова.

— Честно говоря, сейчас я хватаюсь за все, что может принести пользу, — Калесгос сильнее укутался в плед и бросил взгляд в небольшое окно, располагавшееся прямо напротив него. В Даларане (да и на Расколотых Островах вообще) погода резко ухудшилась — в стекло стучал не только ливень, но и град, а небо то и дело вспыхивало от вспышек молний. От этого такая вот встреча с сестрой казалась ему теперь не проклятием, а чудом. — Но в основном, меня интересует… развенчивание мифов, наверное. К примеру, у здешних магов вроде бы и привычный, но в то же время совершенно иной взгляд на магию и свои правила заклинаний. Мне интересна эта разница — сравнивать их между собой, превращать во что-то иное. Магия — это не только ведь формулы. Это чувства и события, описанные простой математикой и приобретаемые форму. Мы создаем из хаоса порядок для того, чтобы привнести еще больше хаоса.

— Другими словами, ты можешь преподавать историю магии, — усмехнулась Таресгоса, отправляя кружку «полетать» рядом и беря в руки тарелку с пирожным. — Или философию. Но я кажется поняла, о чем ты. Знаешь, когда ты стал жить с Анвиной, — она нахмурилась,   
— Я часто от нашей стаи слышала, что тебе стоило родиться смертным, раз ты их так любишь. Знали бы они, как ошибаются на твой счет.

— А ты так не думаешь?

— Ммм… — пирожное оказалось на вкус даже лучше, чем на вид. Нет, все-таки у ее брата действительно потрясающий талант находить среди обилия сладостей самые вкусные. — Нет. Из-за того, что мы с тобой синие драконы, наше обострение магии куда сильнее, чем у остальных использующих ее. Даже не так — мы часть магии, она для нас это жизнь. Отними ее у нас — и мы погибнем.

— И чего ты добиваешься, перечисляя мне и так то, что я знаю? Да еще и моими словами, что я говорил тебе при нашем знакомстве?

— Я напоминаю тебе, дурачок, — она усмехнулась, вытягивая вперед одну руку и читая простенькое заклинание. Пальцы эльфийки тут же вспыхнули слабым лиловым цветом, а по руке прошла фиолетовая сеть. — Помнится, мне показал ты именно это тогда.

— К чему ты…

— К тому, что для синих драконов магия это жизнь. Даже с Анвиной ты не забросил свои записи о магии. Даже сейчас, находясь в растерянности из-за выбора дальнейшего пути, ты думаешь о магии. По мнению стаи этого было бы достаточно, чтобы ты считался нормальным. Еще бы они видели, насколько тебе это интересно.

— Ты ведь хочешь сказать совсем не это? — усмехнулся Калесгос, закрывая глаза. Шум дождя, который он мог расслышать где-то издалека, сплетался с мелодией шкатулки и даже убаюкивал в какой-то мере. — Интересно…

— Что? — Тари встрепенулась, прервав заклинание. Свечение тут же исчезло, а кружка помчалась вниз, но была «схвачена» новым заклинанием. — Эй, не отвлекай!

— Прости-прости, — улыбнулся Кейлек, мягко приобнимая одной рукой сестру за плечи. — Просто вспомнил, как во время ледяных дождей или особо бурных метелей в Хладарре мы с тобой точно также вдвоем засыпали, словно бы и не было у нас никаких ссор.

— Я просто хотела согреться, — смущенно пробормотала она. — Да и… Тогда хотелось хоть какого-то тепла. Пусть холод и не страшен нам так сильно, как другим, но когда рядом есть тот, кому можно доверять — становится теплее. А тогда я могла доверять только тебе… Не смотри на меня с такой дурацкой улыбочкой! — она недовольно пихнула его в бок, заставляя брата пролить немного чая на себя. — Сам виноват!

— Да нет, это неплохая плата за твое признание, — усмехнулся он. — Я же знаю, чего тебе это стоит.

— Ой, все! — фыркнула Таресгоса, подзывая к себе кружку с чаем и демонстративно отпивая из нее. — Между прочим, когда я осталась одна, мне было одиноко в такую погоду.

— Ты считаешь, что моя жизнь с Анвиной это самая большая ошибка, что я совершал? — Кейлек нахмурился, внимательно глядя на сестру. Та, явно что-то обдумывая, поставила пустое блюдце (торопыга, вечно все съедает очень быстро, вкусом-то хоть наслаждается?) на парившую рядом закрытую книгу, и теперь медленно пила чай.

— Самая большая ошибка, которую ты совершаешь — ты позволяешь страху себя сковать, боясь идти вперед.

— Я понимаю, что позволил развалить стаю, позволил уничтожить остров с мирными жителями, позволил тебе умереть, позволил…

— Стоп, — она подняла руку, останавливая его. — Я не совсем это имею в виду. Да, ты осознаешь ошибки. Да, ты даже в какой-то мере примирился с ними и идешь вперед, но…

— Но?

— Но ты все еще боишься, разве я не права? — улыбнулась Таресгоса, слегка наклонив голову. — Ты никогда не избавишься от этого страха — и это хорошо, самоуверенность тебе не идет. Но сейчас он занимает главенствующее место, пусть ты это и отрицаешь.

— И что тогда мне теперь делать, — Калесгос поставил кружку на стол, внимательно глядя на сестру. — Что мне делать, Тари?

— Просто говори со мной почаще, — поставив кружку на стол, она откинулась на спинку дивана и осторожно взяла брата за руку, что все еще была на ее плече. — говори с Киригосой, Азурегосом, Тиригосой… Да с кем угодно, хоть с Солнечным Колодцем! — последнее она произнесла с каким-то надрывом и даже отчаянием. — Только не молчи, не держи в себе. Иначе окончательно сломаешься. Я не хочу этого видеть, братец, я не хочу!

— Знаешь, я хотел бы, что сейчас нас с тобой увидели мы сами, когда только-только стали подопечными друг друга, — усмехнулся полуэльф, глядя на ошарашенную сестру. — Думаю, они бы не поверили, что мы это мы. 

— Пф, — эльфийка звонко рассмеялась, стараясь как можно незаметно смахнуть проступившие слезы, и в очередной раз заставляя шкатулку играть. Слишком красивая мелодия. — О да. Мы тех времен не поверили бы в то, что вырастем… в это.

— Ну, по твоим рогам это заметно, что ты это ты, — задумчиво пробормотал Кейлек, что-то ища по карманам. — Столько лет прошло, а рога ты маскировать не научилась.

— Эй, между прочим, сейчас это модно! — фыркнула она, допивая чай и ставя кружку к блюдцу, и погладила свои рога. — Сейчас многие драконы ходят именно так! А я эту моду положила!

— Ага, конечно, а Алекстраза и Изера не считаются, я прав?

— Слушай, ты вот на чьей стороне, сестры или кого? — с легкой обидой произнесла Тари, внимательно глядя на смеющегося брата. — Эй, я тебя спрашиваю!

— Ну точно, мы мелкие и мы нынешние друг друга не поняли, — рассмеялся Калесгос, доставая из кармана тусклые камни, похожие на куски льда. — Смотри.  
Пробормотав заклинание, он подбросил «льдинку» в воздух и щелкнул пальцами. В ту же секунду в комнате напротив брата и сестры возникли проекции их самих — разве что много-много лет назад, когда они только начинали свои отношения, тогда еще как ученик и наставник. Недовольный, какой-то нахмуренный взгляд у обоих — у маленькой девочки-эльфийки и подростка-полуэльфа — взгляд, в котором читалось одиночество и страх.

— Мы были такими одинокими, — Таресгоса усмехнулась, прижимаясь к брату и закрывая глаза. — А теперь у нас с тобой есть мы. 

— Не считая того, что ты призрак в проклятом посохе… Ай, не щипайся!

— А ты глупости не говори! — на всякий случай, она ущипнула его еще раз. — Тем более в посохе, который ты и создал. Так вот, к чему это я… Теперь мы не одиноки и можем рассчитывать друг на друга. Помни это, хорошо?

— Это тепло, которое я чувствую рядом с тобой, — проекции развеялись, а «льдинка» упала на пол. Усмехнувшись, Кейлек раскрыл ладонь, в которой было еще несколько подобных камней. — Я помню его всегда. Что хочешь увидеть?

— А что у тебя еще есть? — Тари, поправив плед на плечах обоих, внимательно посмотрела на брата. — Только не говори, что все наши ошибки за столько лет.

— Ну, как минимум твое первое превращение я записал!

— Это ж! — вспыхнув, она снова ущипнула брата. Нашел, о чем вспомнить, до сих пор стыдно! — Давай, показывай!

Пока брат искал нужный камень для проекции, сестра вновь поправила плед и, закрыв глаза, тихо стала напевать мелодию шкатулки. Такой простой и незатейливый мотив, что легко цеплялся за память и постоянно прокручивался в голове. Кейлек, услышав пение, усмехнулся — как ни странно, но у его сестры талант к этому самому пению.

— Что смешного?

— Хочу записать твой голос и дополнить эту шкатулку, — он улыбнулся шире и, найдя нужный кристалл, вытянул руку. — Так мелодия еще красивее кажется.

— Дурак, — смущенно пробормотала сестра, поправляя упавший плед. — Сам создай шкатулку, тогда и поговорим.

— Запомню! Готова?


	3. Нексус (песня)

— Эй, ты спишь?

— С чего это? — Калесгос открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на свою сестру. — Это ты стала тише читать. Так еще и ударения в словах неправильно читаешь. В курсе, что ударение в эльфийских словах, начинающихся на «aeth» ставится на последний слог?

— А я и забыла, что в такой форме любишь ворчать, — нахмурилась Таресгоса, стуча пальцами по обложке книги. — Эээй, верни крыло! Снегопад же, а если на книгу попадет?

В ответ дракон лишь фыркнул: в ту же секунду все раскрытые книги, лежавшие вокруг эльфийки, начали с шелестом перелистывать страницы, теряя все закладки, что были вложены в них. Наблюдая за тем, как девушка, вскочив на ноги, поспешно их начала приводить в порядок, он не смог сдержать улыбки. Пожалуй, это было неплохой идеей — проветрится и отправиться поискать нужную информацию в Нексус, что неожиданно для обоих драконов утопал в падающем снегопаде. Конечно, опустевшие пещеры и некоторые хранилища раз за разом глодали его сердце, стоило вновь их увидеть — еще одно горькое напоминание о том, как сильно он подвел стаю. Но теперь, с этой неугомонной под боком, находиться тут было не так страшно. 

Не так холодно.

— Может, превратишься?

— Сказала же, не могу! — с силой захлопнув очередную книгу, Тари обиженно посмотрела в глаза брату. Конечно, она привыкла, что во всех обликах ее братец неизменно ее повыше и покрупнее, но не ожидала, что с такого непривычного ракурса он будет казаться настолько огромным. — Посох недостаточно сил скопил для этого. И вообще, у меня есть ты, ты меня и отвезешь, куда мне надо!

— А ты маг, — с усмешкой произнес Калесгос, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как сестра вновь садится на уже расчищенное от снега места на этой летающей платформе, что были частью Нексуса и раскрывает нужную книгу. — Что-то не так?

— Мне-то нормально, — она улыбнулась, глядя на то, как брат мягко укрывает ее крылом, создавая своеобразный навес. — Тебе не холодно? Все-таки обычно снегопады мы пережидаем в пещерах, да и…

— Ты же сама сказала, что тебе хочется на улице, — фыркнул дракон, вновь положив свою голову на лапы и закрывая глаза. — Да и я привык, мне нравится здесь больше, чем в пещерах.

— Из-за того, что они тебя сковывают?

— Может быть, — он открыл глаза и бросил взгляд на нахмурившуюся сестру. Какой же она хрупкой и маленькой кажется сейчас. Совсем как тот маленький дракончик, коим она и была много лет назад, когда он впервые ее встретил. — Мне всегда хотелось чего-то нового. Что-то, что давало бы новый, свежий взгляд на простые вещи. Мы настолько привычно использовали магию всегда, что шаг вправо, шаг влево от устоявшихся устоев — и на тебя смотрели, как на врага. Магия — это чудо. Пожалуй, я все еще согласен со словами, что…м.. услышал от Норганнона, когда стал Аспектом. Я действительно, как и все здесь, наслаждался тем, что могу чувствовать магию, могу ей управлять могу… да что угодно. Магия одновременно и ограничена строгими правилами, и абсолютно их не имеет. Найти эту разницу, почувствовать это… Это поистине чудо, — заметив поведение сестры, он нахмурился. — Ты замерзла?

— А, нет-нет, — Тари широко улыбнулась, прекратив дрожать. — Просто… слушай, я не привыкла говорить с тобой в такой форме, когда ты дракон, а я эльф… Да и ты крупнее в несколько раз кажешься.

— Ну, после принятия мной сил Аспекта я действительно стал несколько крупнее, — согласно кивнул Калесгос. — Но не в несколько раз! Или ты намекаешь, что я растолстел.

— Растолстеешь тут, столько сладостей съедать-то! 

— Я просто напоминаю, что когда я проснулся, это ты уплетала оставшиеся пирожные и печение, не оставив мне и крошки.

— Спасала я тебя, спа-са-ла! Чего смеешься? — глядя на улыбающегося брата в облике дракона, Таресгоса встала с места и подошла вплотную к морде, стараясь как можно ощутимее ударить ее ладонью, и при этом не поцарапаться о чешую. — Эй!

— Вспомнил твое удивленное лицо, когда я тебя на месте преступления поймал!

— Цыц! — она ударила его еще раз. — И вообще, мы сюда пришли сюда книги по магии смотреть! Ты же так и не нашел причину этих слухов!

— Я и пришел, — согласился дракон, слегка качая головой. — А потом ты решила перечитать всю эту груду книг по элементальной магии и сравнить их с книгами, что я тебе в Даларане показал. Ты не забывай, зачем мы здесь.

— Одно другому ну вот совершенно не мешает!

— И поэтому мы с тобой сейчас ругаемся, даже не обращая внимания на мои поиски.

— Наши поиски, — с нажимом произнесла Тари первое слово. — Пока я с тобой — наши.

— Ага, но тогда ты не помогаешь, а мешаешь.

— Да как ты смеешь такое младшей сестре говорить! — Калесгос рассмеялся, заставляя ее вновь попытаться его ударить. — Что смешного?

— Да нет, просто ты кажешься такой хрупкой, — она попыталась ударить его еще раз. — Ну прости-прости. Я сразу вспоминаю нашу с тобой самую первую встречу. Когда один неугомонный дракончик решил в одиночку исследовать земли за пределами Хладарры.

— Нашел, что вспомнить, — буркнула она как можно тише, но чуткий слух дракона распознал и эти слова.

— Да, нашел! Опять же, здесь различия в возрасте. Тогда я считал что ты неугомонный раздражающий детеныш, а теперь… Теперь я и не против, что тогда встретился с тобой.

— Может, именно поэтому я стала твоей ученицей, даже если ты сам не закончил свое обучение? Из-за того, что ты меня спас тогда, — она усмехнулась и прижалась к нему, словно стараясь обнять. — Спасибо. Сейчас я действительно рада, что мы с тобой стали близки. Нам не свойственна такая сильная семейная привязка, но… видно, мы и тут с тобой решили выделиться. Прости меня, братец…

— Тебе не кажется, что прощения должен просить я?

— Прости, что мое такое существование является для тебя пыткой, — он не понимал, как она может говорить это таким уверенным и чистым голосом. Голосом, который лишь успокаивал его, но не обвинял. — Но я действительно рада находиться так рядом с тобой. Из-за случившегося я поняла ту истину, что не всегда приходит на ум драконам — жизнь прекрасна в своих обыденных мелочах, они и делают нашу жизнь лучше. Благодаря этому я наконец могу сказать, что люблю этот мир. И рада, что могу продолжить изучать его так, как сейчас. Прости, что это приносит тебе лишь боль. И спасибо, что позволяешь мне быть рядом с тобой.

— Прости меня, — Калесгос закрыл глаза, чувствуя тепло сестры. Так спокойно… Осторожно, чтобы не нарушить это еле уловимое мгновение, он накрыл лапой сестру, одновременно и прижимая ее к себе, и защищая от снегопада, что повалил еще сильнее. — И спасибо за такие слова. **Вечно-вечно…**

_— Вечно-вечно…_

**_— Буду с тобой, улыбайся всегда, также нежно и тепло_ **


End file.
